


Guitars and Gay Men

by R4IN_clouds



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Band Fic, Gay, Illumi is in a famous band :D, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4IN_clouds/pseuds/R4IN_clouds
Summary: Guitars and Gay Men is a rock band consisted of 3 men, Illumi, Chrollo, and Kite. They are currently on tour and at one of the concerts played, a certain clown caught Illumi's eyes from the crowd.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 20





	Guitars and Gay Men

“You’re up in five, men!” Our producer shouted backstage to us. I grabbed my electric guitar and hurried to the stage. Chrollo and Kite, my bandmates, rushed behind me. We hurriedly plugged up our instruments and made sure we looked our best. Chrollo gave Kite and I a wink from behind his drums and sat up, ready to play. Kite gave us a thumbs up and stood up straight, ready to play his guitar. Kite and I had both electric guitars but mine had a higher pitch than his.

Speaking of him, he was dressed up in black ripped jeans and a loose white tank top that had skulls on it. Chrollo had the same outfit but a black tank top and a bandana around his forehead. I had a dark green tank top, black ripped jeans, and black high boots. 

My guitar was a shiny green color. It was known by fans and my group mates that _my_ color was green. Kite's color was blue, and Chrollo’s was grey. The song we were going to play was a metal version of Bubblegum Bitch. We were all excited. I was the main singer so I prepped my vocals before the curtains of the stage opened. 

The fans were beautiful. There were so many of them, so many beautiful faces. I looked for any males, knowing mostly females loved us. I started singing the beginning, still looking at our fans. My fingers danced on the neck of my guitar, holding down the right strings when they were needed to. “I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch!” I felt my vocal chords stretch with the last pitch of that sentence. I scanned the crowd as I sang those words and caught eyes with someone. It was a man, surprisingly. 

He had very broad shoulders, his skin tone was powdery white with a hint of flush over his cheeks. His jawline and cheekbones looked like he was sculpted from a fine diamond. His hair defied gravity, as it strayed behind his head. He wore a beautiful crop top that had card symbols on his chest. His waist was so beautifully small, I wondered if he wore a corset or something. His golden eyes had me so entranced. His cheeks had symbols on them too. I got a good look at him because he was actually in the front row. His yellow fox-like gaze made me go wild. I smiled at him so slyly. I saw his eyes widen with surprise and I took that as a success. 

“I’ll chew you up and I’ll spit you out~” I got on my knees in front of him, my fingers still picking at my guitar strings. I wanted to meet this beautiful man backstage. Once the song started ending, I walked over to Kite. I made sure the man in front was watching me and I grabbed Kites chin and pulled him close, singing the last lyrics. Even his eyes were wide and he was blushing. I leaned in but instead of kissing him, I licked his jawline. The music finally stopped and the lights went out. I hope that gave that man a good show. I could feel Kite trembling.

_ Oopsies~ _

I let him go because the poor thing could probably cream his pants. I laughed silently at my band mate and started leaving to go backstage. I wanted to catch that clown looking man before he left. I went out into the crowd as everyone was leaving and looked around. It was decently dark so I couldn’t see. “Well what do we have here~” I heard a luscious voice call from behind me. I turned to find the man I was eyeing in the crowd. 

__

“Hey, I was wanting to catch you before you left!” I said, smiling politely. “Yes, my name is Hisoka Morow.” He raked his gaze over my body. “That little stunt at the end was something, wasn’t it?” he purred. His voice made my knees weak. The twinge of french in his voice was so enlightening, I want to hear more. “I was wondering if you’d like to go backstage with me” I attempted to gaze at him the way he did my body. 

“Certainly~” he purred, walking alongside me as I went backstage. My guesses were that Kite and Chrollo were already ready and they packed my stuff too. I’m sure they noticed I was looking at someone in the crowd. My knees felt like jelly ever since I met Hisoka, his voice and eyes just made me want to dig a hole in the ground and die. 

Chrollo and Kite weren’t in sight so I grabbed Hisoka and took him to my backstage room. Each band member had their own room. The room was quite small, a big vanity in the back of it and a couch on the side. The only light in the room was a dim lamp in the corner. I made my move and pinned Hisoka against the closed door, catching his lips. He let out a surprised sound but didn’t fight. 

_ So he wanted this too,  _ I thought. Ever since I caught his eyes, I just wanted to let him pound me into a bed. Hisoka was a bit taller than me so I had to straighten my back to reach his lips. Fuck his lips tasted so good, like strawberry and bubblegum. I could totally get used to this taste. 

His hands were roaming my body this whole time, his long nails scratching at my clothed hips. It sent tingles down my spine, making my body shudder with pleasure. My hands were slowly going down his chest and up his crop top, feeling up his hard abs. I didn’t know he worked out but his body was perfect. 

We broke the kiss to breathe, both panting. His pants sounded so delicious. “You’re so good” the clown practically moaned, it sounded so fucking beautiful. Looking at him just put me under a spell, he was so beautiful and sexy. 

We spent a few more minutes just kissing and worshipping each other's body until he was getting ready to leave. “Maybe we should meet some other time, or I can come to your next concert, hm~?” He fixed himself up. “Let’s meet up for coffee tomorrow morning, as well” I said, getting a piece of paper and writing my number down. He exchanged his as well and left with a kiss to my cheek and a grin. “See you tomorrow, gorgeous~” he purred and left. My heart was pounding, I just scored a date with the hot guy I just made out with. 

I touched my lips graciously, remembering the feeling of his on my own. I looked down and noticed a tent in my pants. “Shit..” I facepalmed. The effect this man had on me. 

\----------

_ 7:38pm _

**Hisoka Morow** : Can’t wait for tomorrow ;)

**Hisoka Morow** : you tasted very good btw <3

**Illumi Zoldyck** : I can’t wait either.

**Illumi Zoldyck** : you tasted delicious. Maybe I could get a better taste tomorrow, hm?

**Hisoka Morow** : Certainly~


End file.
